warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pesca
La pesca es una una nueva mecánica y una actividad no relacionada con el combate disponible durante las misiones libres, que permite a los jugadores capturar peces que pueden utilizarse como recursos para diversos requisitos de elaboración. Se introdujo por primera vez en la , con su primer mapa de mundo abierto. Cómo pescar La adquisición del arpón de pesca Una vez que los jugadores ganen suficientes puntos de reputación con los Ostronitas completando los diferentes contratos de Konzu o incursiones en las llanuras de Eidolon, pueden comprar un arpón de pesca en la pescadora Hai-Luk ubicado a la izquierda de la escalera en Cetus. Preparándose para pescar Una vez que los jugadores hayan ganado suficiente reputación con la facción de mundo abierto asociada (Ostronita en Cetus, Solaris Unida en Fortuna) completando contratos o incursiones, pueden comprar un arpón de pesca en su proveedor de pesca (Hai-Luk o The Business respectivamente). Una vez que se haya comprado un arpón de pesca, el jugador puede equiparlo en el menú de herramientas a través de su Arsenal. Tenga en cuenta que no es necesario equipar más de un arpón (o cebos, tintes, etc.) ya que todos los arpones disponibles y otras utilidades de pesca se podrán seleccionar a través del menú de pesca una vez que se haya preparado cualquier arpón. Una vez que el arón está equipado, los jugadores pueden dirigirse a las llanura de Eidolon o a los valles del Orbe para encontrar zonas de agua aptas, como estanques, lagos o el océano. Para que los peces comiencen a generarse, el jugador debe primero sacar el arpón de pesca del menú de herramientas (manteniendo presionada la tecla predeterminada y seleccionar el arpón). Pescando Mientras se apunta con el arpón (manteniendo presionada la tecla predeterminada ), los sonidos ambientales y la música de fondo se reducirán drásticamente el volumen, lo que permitirá al jugador escuchar los ruidos de salpicaduras y burbujeos de la natación de un pez cercano. Usa la dirección de los sonidos para localizar tu posible presa y el arpón presionando el botón de disparo (predeterminado ). Un consejo sugerido es observar el nombre de los peces junto con el sonido de burbujas/ salpicaduras. El arpón tiene un tiempo de viaje, por lo que el jugador debe ajustar la trayectoria en función de la distancia al pez (es decir, apuntar mínimamente sobre el pez para compensar el arco y ligeramente por delante del mismo). Usando el mod de Zephyr, Corriente en chorro pueden disminuir el tiempo de viaje del arpón. El Tinte luminoso ilumina todos los peces en un área determinada con un resplandor azul brillante, lo que hace que los peces sean increíblemente fáciles de detectar y más fáciles de atraparlos. Si tiene éxito, se le mostrará capturando a su presa con estadísticas sobre especie, tamaño (pequeño, mediano o grande) y peso bruto que se muestra en el cuadro de información de la parte inferior derecha. Si el jugador pierde o perturba el agua al entrar, el pez cercano será alertado y se dispersará rápidamente. Asustar a los peces varias veces puede hacer que desaparezcan. Mientras pesca, el jugador es completamente vulnerable a los enemigos cercanos, y no puede usar ninguna habilidad o arma con la excepción del arma cuerpo a cuerpo rápidamente (por defecto ), si está equipada un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Usos de pescado Los peces capturados por el jugador pueden canjearse por puntos de reputación o dividirse en recursos genéricos y un recurso específico para cada tipo de pez. La pescadora Hai-Luk maneja dichos servicios en Cetus, mientras que The Business maneja el mismo trabajo en Fortuna. Las llanuras de Eidolon Especies comúnes |-|Pez Bocón= |-|Anguila Charc= |-|Khut-Khut= |-|Yogwun= |-|Dipnoi Mortus= |-|Gupola= |-|Tralok= Especies capturados con cebos Sharrac = |-|Karkina = |-|Raya Oscura = |-|Norg = |-|Cuthol = |-|Glappid = (Algunos de los datos aquí reflejados están incompletos pues se necesita de información real) Lugares de pesca y biomas center|600px Dependiendo de la ubicación y el tipo de masa de agua, encontrarás diferentes especies de peces. Carnadas o cebos Ciertos tipos de peces se generarán con mayor certeza con el uso de carnadas específicas. Esto se basa en pocas opiniones iniciales y puede que no sea cierto. Comparte tu experiencia hasta que se demuestren mejores hechos. *Todos los peces pueden pescarse sin carnada, solo se aumenta significativamente la tasa de generación. *No es necesario apuntar a las ondulaciones para que el cebo se active, simplemente arrojando un cebo en las cercanías será suficiente. *Lanzar cebos adicionales en el mismo punto de generación no aumentará las posibilidades de generar peces – solo se requiere un cebo para afectar al punto de generación. *El pez objetivo puede generarse a una distancia determinada de donde se arroja el cebo, a veces apareciendo en otros lugares cercanos. *El cebo está diseñado para atraer peces activos, durante un cierto tiempo atraerá peces independientemente de la hora del día en que se usó. Por ejemplo, un cebo de día usado durante noche atraerá a Gupola, que está activa tanto de día como de noche, pero no a Traloks, que están activos solo durante el día. Productos Todas las especies de peces/ servopeces se clasifican en tres clases (Pequeña/ Media/ Grande para llanuras, Básica/ Adornada/ Magnífica para los valles). El peso específico del pescado/ valor en puntos es puramente cosmético. * Las tallas de los peces se califican de la siguiente forma: ** (P) = Pequeño ** (M) = Mediano ** (G) = Grande * Al cortar en carnada nuestros peces podemos obtener unos artículos especiales de ellos, hay que mencionar que la cantidad adquirida de estos es de 1 por pieza sin tener en cuenta el tamaño del mismo, siempre es 1. Los valles del Orbe Especies (Algunos de los datos aquí reflejados están incompletos pues se necesita de información real) Lugares de pesca y biomas center|600px Dependiendo de la ubicación y el tipo de masa de agua, encontrarás diferentes especies de peces. Carnadas o cebos Ciertos tipos de peces se generarán con mayor certeza con el uso de carnadas específicas. Esto se basa en pocas opiniones iniciales y puede que no sea cierto. Comparte tu experiencia hasta que se demuestren mejores hechos. *Todos los peces pueden pescarse sin carnada, solo se aumenta significativamente la tasa de generación. *No es necesario apuntar a las ondulaciones para que el cebo se active, simplemente arrojando un cebo en las cercanías será suficiente. *Lanzar cebos adicionales en el mismo punto de generación no aumentará las posibilidades de generar peces – solo se requiere un cebo para afectar al punto de generación. *El pez objetivo puede generarse a una distancia determinada de donde se arroja el cebo, a veces apareciendo en otros lugares cercanos. *El cebo está diseñado para atraer peces activos, durante un cierto tiempo atraerá peces independientemente de la hora del día en que se usó. Por ejemplo, un cebo de día usado durante noche atraerá a Gupola, que está activa tanto de día como de noche, pero no a Traloks, que están activos solo durante el día. Productos Todas las especies de peces/ servopeces se clasifican en tres clases (Pequeña/ Media/ Grande para llanuras, Básica/ Adornada/ Magnífica para los valles). El peso específico del pescado/ valor en puntos es puramente cosmético. *Las tallas de los servopeces se califican de la siguiente forma: ** (B) = Básico ** (A) = Adornado ** (M) = Mágnifico *Al desmantelar nuestros servopeces podemos obtener unos artículos especiales de ellos, hay que mencionar que la cantidad adquirida de estos es de 1 por pieza sin tener en cuenta el tamaño del mismo, siempre es 1. Notas * Hay rumores de que los peces se reproducen unos segundos antes de que un pez se desvanezca. * Dependiendo de la especie (color y tamaño), el agua (clara o llena de plantas), la iluminación (superficie reflectante) y la hora del día (las Anguilas Charc se iluminan de noche) puede ser difíciles de ver y se debe de tomar un tiempo para detectarlos. * El tipo de arpón no parece influir en las especies reproducidas, y todas las especies actualmente conocidas pueden ser arponeadas con el básico, aunque las especies más raras requerirán de varios intentos. * Entrar al agua ahuyentará a los peces. En agua dulce por la noche, también serás aturdido por débil proceso magnético, bajando la capacidad de su escudo en 1 por segundo y drenando alrededor de 150 de energía. * Puede saltar con bala sobre las superficies de agua para escanear los peces; use "bala deslizante" y "doble salto" para maniobrar hacia atrás en la orilla. * El comercio con la pescadora es capaz de "producir componentes". * Los arpones pueden utilizarse como armas también no solo como un artículo de pesca si no para el ataque, la desventaja es no causan apenas daños sobre los enemigos. * Cuando te encuentras en la posición de pesca con el arpón equipado no podras desequipar tu arpón de ninguna forma salvo pulsando la para cambiar a otro arma. * Otro dato a tener en cuenta es que teniendo el arpón equipado no se pueden usar las habilidades de tu warframe, para ello tendrás primero que desequiparlo. * Mientras se pesca pueden venir a "visitarte" los Grineer o los Conscientes si es de noche, con lo cual es muy posible que los enemigos abran fuego sobre ti, causando algunos impactos en el agua, llegando a alertar a tus presas. Errores * Después de usar el enfoque de Vazarin con la habilidad del alma reparadora activa, no puedes infligir daño (muestra "0" de daño infligido) a los peces para que no puedas atraparlos. * El pez puede nadar por el suelo cerca de la costa, nadando por debajo de ti, dentro de las rocas o la tierra. Historial de actualizaciones *Changed the Sapcaddy Bait to the intended Mirewinder Bait. Broad-Spectrum Bait is your desired Sapcaddy cocktail. *The Eye-Eye now shows up during warm temperature only instead of cool temperature in Orb Vallis. *Recaster Bait is now correctly labeled as Longwinder Bait. *Narrow-Spectrum Bait was incorrectly described as attracting Tinks and Brickies (they are common fish and only require Broad-Spectrum Bait; Narrow-Spectrum Bait attracts Recasters and Eye-Eyes). ;EMP Spearfishing! A new take on the Plains of Eidolon Fishing Mechanic! The best way to catch the robotic 'Servofish' in The Orb Vallis is with The Business' offering of PULSE SPEARS - tools used to disable mechanical fish! This new type of fishing spear maintains the high quality of every Servofish you catch. The Business offers 2 variants of Pulse Spears: ;SHOCKPROD Built to recover Servofish without damage. Delivers a disabling electromagnetic pulse after a successful hit, if timed correctly ;STUNNA Successful electromagnetic pulses radiate outward also disabling any nearby servofish Equip this in your Gear Spiral to begin your journey of catching Servofish in the Coolant! The fishing mechanic here is different - not only is aiming precision necessary, but also timing your Pulse detonation! Click within the red bar to succeed! :https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ImaginaryAmusingAfricanparadiseflycatcher-mobile.mp4 Your Ostron Spears will still work in The Orb Vallis, but the fish will be damaged. The key is to catch undamaged fish with the specialized Pulse Spears. There are 13 species of Servofish to be discovered in the various Coolant areas of the Orb Vallis. Some require Baits - be sure to read descriptions to find your very own: *Eye-Eye *Scrubbers *Echowinders *Mirewinders *Longwinders *Sapcaddy *Brickie *Tink *Kriller *Recaster *Charamote *Tromyzon *Synathid ;Baits Baits are used to attract certain species of Servofish. Acquire them with Solaris United Standing and read about their uses in the descriptions! Spear Fishing HUD Changes: *We’ve added a sophisticated new HUD to aid in your aquatic hunt for brains, bones, and delicious spleen! Selecting a Spear in your Gear wheel will open the Fishing HUD where you can switch between Spear, Dye, and Bait on the fly. *You can now Quick Melee while Spearfishing in the Plains! *Introduced. }} Ver también *Arpón de pesca, son los distintos tipos de arpones necesarios para pescar. *Carnada, aumentan las probabilidades de pesca específica. *Pescadora Hai-Luk, proveedora de pesca específica de Cetus. *The Business, proveedor de pesca específico de Fortuna. Galería 20171013075627_1.jpg|Pescadora Hai-Luk 20171013075630_1.jpg|Artículos de compra en la pescadora Hai-Luk 20171013075634_1.jpg|Componentes especiales de la pescadora Hai-Luk 20171014114640 1.jpg 20171014074804 1.jpg 20171013091643 1.jpg 20171013082013 1.jpg 20171013083718 1.jpg 20171014082149 1.jpg 20171014115645 1.jpg 20171014120750 1.jpg 20171019030110_1.jpg 20171019023342_1.jpg 20171020173826_1.jpg 20171019022700_1.jpg|Tirando cebo para atraer peces concretos 20171023142933_1.jpg 20190102164944_1.jpg|Pescando en los valles del Orbe 20190102165024_1.jpg 20190102165146_1.jpg 20190102165418_1.jpg 20190102170512_1.jpg 20190102170847_1.jpg 20190102171032_1.jpg 20190102172027_1.jpg 20190102172141_1.jpg 20190102172218_1.jpg 20190102172240_1.jpg 20190102172339_1.jpg en:Fishing Categoría:Pesca Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Recursos Categoría:Actualización 22 Categoría:Actualización 24